


First Morning (Spook)

by Ebhenah



Series: Fictober 2018 [21]
Category: Spook&WraithOC
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebhenah/pseuds/Ebhenah
Summary: Fictober18 Day 21First Morning (original work)Original fiction, Original characters (a continuation of my Fictober Day 7 story: Uncharted, Day 8 story: Anchor, Day 13 story: Soulmates, Day 16 story: Sunkissed, Day 18 story: Wound Up, and Day 19 story: I'm With The Band. This one featuring Spook in her original timeline, in the early days of her relationship with her wife, before the mission that stranded her alone in the past)(Rated teen for LGBT2SQIA+ themes)Prompt: "Impressive, truly."





	First Morning (Spook)

She couldn't hide her smile as she slowly surfaced from sleep. There was a small, warm body coiled around her. The smell of sex and mossy greenness filled her nose. Her body ached in all the best ways. And, the best part? Everytime she moved, even a tiny amount, those arms and legs that were wrapped around her tightened and she felt lips moving against her skin, right beside her collarbone, "no."

Just that one word. No. It said sooooo much.

No. Don't leave.

No. Stay here.

No. I'm not ready for this to end.

"Not sure if this is real," she whispered into the sheets of white hair that spread across the mattress, "if last night really happened…"

"S'real," came the muffled voice, soft and high and clear like birdsong, "definitely happened."

"How, though," she breathed, tracing his fingertips down one long, thin, elegant arm, "how is this real? How are YOU in my arms?"

There was a huff, and a noise that was close to a groan and that head that had been pillowed on her shoulder lifted. That beloved, beautifully alien face loomed in front of her. One set of eyes blinking open then scrunching closed from the brightness of the light. The second pair, positioned higher on the face, fluttered open. She smiled at the mother-of-pearl orbs, knowing that even in infrared, she could make out her facial expressions from this small distance. "Are you going to get all humble on me all of a sudden?"

"Not humble," she promised, "just… awed. You are… so beautiful… so brave… so strong... "

"So are you," she pointed out, yawning. "Just because I wasn't feeding your ego all the time didn't mean that I didn't NOTICE."

"So, what changed?" she asked, suddenly shy and reaching out to sweep some of that white hair behind her shoulder, letting her fingers brush lightly over the pearly grey skin and barely resisting the urge to trace those lacy green lines with her tongue. She already knew they tasted like sugar and dew. She already knew how silky and soft that skin was. How slow caresses made her melt and sigh and shiver.

"I almost lost you," the voice was soft. "I know you don't remember, because of the fever… but you were… it was terrifying."

"I'm fine now." Soft, soothing touches. Small reassuring kisses pressed to cheeks and foreheads.

"I know. I do… but they told us to be prepared… and then everyone started telling stories- happy memories of you… and all I had was memories of shooting you down, arguing with you, keeping you at arm's length- because I was afraid to get close. Afraid to admit that you were right, because if you were and I lost you… but there I was, about to lose you anyway… and it was so awful. Nothing could hurt worse… and I didn't even have any happy memories of us- just us."

"Fee, shhh," she cooed, "I'm fine… and we made LOTS of happy memories last night. Very happy memories, if I recall correctly."

Both sets of eyes screwed shut and her cheeks went sooty- she was blushing. Damn, that was too adorable to bear… and too appealing to let fade.

"I especially love the memories of you screaming my name… and whimpering it… and panting it… oh… and DEFINITELY the ones of you moaning it," she continued with a smirk. "I had no idea you'd be so vocal… it was impressive, truly… but I guess I should have expected it- I've heard you sing."

Fee muttered something in her native language, which somehow managed to sound like wind rustling in the trees and angry birds both at once.

"Stars and moons you are precious," she sighed, "I love you."

"I…. um… I love you, too," Fee replied, all irritation gone from her expression and voice. "Crap! Is that the time?"

"Ummm… yeah? I mean, I can't think of why the clock would be wrong…."

"He has a breakfast briefing scheduled for this morning. SOON! You need to go- before everyone starts showing up!"

'Everyone' consisted of both of her own fathers, Fee's foster-father-slash-roommate, and the other pilots of the elite squad that Fee was a part of. Star pilot that she was, living space was still at a premium, and so she still shared quarters with the man who'd taken her in when she'd arrived as an orphaned refugee years ago. Fee was from a more conservative culture, and she was the one who had to WORK with them, so it was clear that she wanted to keep their burgeoning relationship private from the close-knit dynamic of the squad as much as it was possible to do. As for her, she didn't particularly care- she'd made no secret of her feelings regarding Fee for over a year and her family was very open about… this kind of stuff, in general… but the last thing she wanted was to taint Fee's memory of their first night together in any way.

"Okay, okay," she laughed, "I'll grab my clothes and slink out. I'd go out the back door if standard issued quarters had such a thing."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry," Fee was so flustered, suddenly crawling around the room trying to locate hastily discarded clothing from the night before. "If either of us had our own space I wouldn't do this…"

"Hey," she caught her face, dusting a sweet little kiss over Fee's lips. "I understand… and I'm still too happy for something like this to have a chance of dimming that. You love me. Everything else pales next to that. You love me, Fee… that is the ONLY thing in my reality right now. I have loved you for so long and now… you love me."

"I love you," she confirmed.

"Nothing else matters, beautiful. I promise."


End file.
